Vomir cette célébrité
by est-ce-elle-th
Summary: Parce que parfois il suffit d'un regard dans une foule de personnes pour que tout change, pour que les peurs inavouée deviennent une force. Et parce que l'amour aide ... Quoi qu'il arrive. OS TOKIO HOTEL


**Auteur :** n'Stelle

**Genre :** Tokio Hotel. Twincest.

Bon. Ca fait clairement longtemps que j'ai écris cet OS, mais j'ai quand même laissé le petit mot que j'avais mis pour mes lectrices de skyblog, parce que je crois que tout est dit dedans.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_J'aurais aimé vous offrir quelque chose de plus joyeux pour Noël, mais ce texte correspondait assez bien à mon humeur, à ce que je ressens vis à vis de Tokio Hotel. Je précise que Jack, le présentateur de NRJ que j'ai utilisé pour ce OS, n'est absolument pas comme ça à l'antenne, c'est de loin le plus compréhensif et le plus accessible de tous._

_Bien sûr, ce texte est pour Marion, parce qu'elle est capable d'être elle tout en ressemblant à Bill, le beau et merveilleux Bill._

_J'ai essayé de mettre des mots sur ce qu'éveille Bill en moi, mais je crois que ce n'est pas très réussi. Pour celles qui en doutent, je ne renie ni Tom, ni Georg, ni Gustav dans cette fic, c'est juste que je crois que le plus exposé est Bill, et que c'est lui qui souffrira en premier de cette situation qui les dépasse de plus en plus._

_Cette fic est un message d'espoir, bien plus que les élucubrations d'un mec qui ne sait plus où il va. J'espère que vous verrez cela dans les lignes qui suivent, car sinon j'en viendrai à douter de mes capacités ._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture, et bien sûr, évidemment, joyeux Noël._

* * *

Vomir cette célébrité. 

Je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir. Mes yeux soigneusement maquillés, comme chaque matin. L'eye liner, puis le crayon, toujours dans le même ordre, les mêmes gestes, plus de place pour l'hésitation, pour l'erreur. Jamais. Ces mots sont bannis de mon vocabulaire depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Mes cheveux qui retombent sur mes épaules, parfaitement lissés, avec ces quelques mèches blondes par-ci par-là, qui attrapent la lumière, et éblouissent la foule. Ma peau sublimée par une épaisse couche de fond de teint, mes lèvres purpurines, mes dents trop blanches pour être belles. Peut-être qu'elles sont visibles même dans le noir, tient, il faudrait que j'essaie. Histoire d'être un peu plus ridicule encore. Histoire de combler le vide qui prend part de moi chaque jour un peu plus.

Je lèves les mains à hauteur de mon visage. Mes ongles, savament coupés, manucurés, vernis, sans le moindre éclat, sans le plus petit défaut, me rendent malade. Mes bagues, qui autrefois me paraissaient si uniques, si ... moi, n'inspirent en moi qu'une sourde lassitude. Je sais que si je contemplait le reste de mon corps, je verrais la même chose. Je ressentirais la même chose. Et ça me donne envie de vomir. Vomir ma célébrité, mes "fans", ma voix si belle et si émouvante. Vomir tout ce qui fait que j'étais si unique. Vomir ma vie, mon âme corrompue par la lumière des projecteurs braqués sur moi même quand je dors, même quand je pleurs de colère, de mal-être. Je voudrais vomir, vomir sur tous ces gens qui me regardent avec un sourire bienveillant, en espérant que l'émission va avoir du succès, et qu'accessoirement ils se fassent des couilles en or.

Quoi ? Mes propos sont indignes ? Je ne suis pas reconnaissant ? Mais de qui devrais-je être reconnaissant ? De quoi ? Ce que nous sommes devenus, là où nous sommes allés, nous ne le devons qu'à nous. C'est moi qui sait chanter, Tom qui joue de la gratte mieux que personne, et Gus qui tape sur sa batterie comme un malade, pendant que Georg, caché derrière ses cheveux, plaque quelques accords qui à chaque fois me donnent des frissons. Ce sont nos talent respectifs qui nous ont permis d'aller aussi loin. Pas les maisons de disque. Pas la télé. Pas les producteurs, managers, agent, attaché de presse et autres merdes du milieux.

Je me regarde encore dans le miroir, et malgré le dégout que je m'inspire, je ne peux détacher le regard de ma silhouette, dont j'étais si fier. Quand Tokio Hotel a commencé à percer, et même avant d'ailleur, on me remarquait avant tout pour look. Aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs, ça a toujours été comme ça. Je n'ai jamais aimé m'habiller comme tout le monde, ressembler à tout un chacun me répugnait. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, maintenant que je sais ce que cela signifie, ce que cela inspire, ce que cela éveille au fond de soi.

Moi qui aimait tant les regards admirateurs, étonnés et trop souvent choqués, ne les supporte plus.

Les gens s'imaginent que j'aime voir toutes ces gamines si naïves, si optimistes, et ô combien amoureuses de moi ou de mon frère - d'ailleurs si elles étaient un minimum intelligentes, elles comprendraient qu'elles sont justes ridicules, miroir de la tendance humaines à suivre ce qu'on lui ordonne, ou du moins elles oublieraient Tom et s'interesseraient plus à Gustav, par exemple. Je disais donc, que les gens semblent s'être donnés le mot pour croire que j'aime voir ces fans, groupies et hystériques, peut importe comment on les appelle de toute façon, habillées, coiffées comme moi, assaisonnant à leur sauce MON style, MES gouts, MON imagination.

Je me rappelle de cette fille que j'ai rencontré à Paris, lorsque nous sommes allés faire la promotion de 1000 Hotels, notre dernier album. Nous étions dans le studio d'honneur de cette radio, NRJ je crois, et les animateurs avaient invité une dizaine de filles, toutes plus ravies les unes que les autres d'être présentes, brandissant leurs pass, leurs tee-shirt à mon effigie, et moi j'étais là, à les regarder comme je regarderai un ciel infini : sans le moindre interet, sans voir vraiment leur bonheur d'être ici. Sans comprendre que ces filles avaient dépasssé leur forfait d'une centaine d'euros juste pour nous voir, sans voir ce que cela représentait.

Donc les filles posaient leurs questions chacune leur tour, répétant encore et encore des questions qu'on nous avait déjà posé mille fois. Peut-être plus, même. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas remarqué cette fille, blottie tout au fond de la salle, cachée par les autres, mais tellement visible de par sa différence. Au bout d'un moment, un des animateurs, Jack je crois, a dit :

" - Il reste une jeune fille. Serait-elle impressionnée ?"

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de häir ce ton. Bien sur que non, elle n'était pas impressionnée. Je ne sais pas comment je l'ai compris, mais ça m'a parut soudain évident que cette fille, contrairement aux autres, ne ressentait pas le besoin d'attirer notre attention.

Elle a levé la tête, et nos regards se sont croisés ; ses yeux étaient maquillés, comme les miens, et pour la première fois j'ai vu à quoi je ressemblais. Et pour la première fois j'ai vu quelqu'un à qui mon style allait bien, réellement, sans qu'on ait l'impression que c'était du vulgaire copiage. Cette fille était elle avant d'être fan de Tokio Hotel. Elle a esquissé un sourire, et son pierçing, au même emplacement que celui de Tom, a semblé me sourire aussi.

L'animateur, Jack, a continué dans sa moquerie ridicule, sans se rendre compte visiblement à quel point il était blessant, à quel point il était loin du compte avec cette fille. Bien sûr, je ne comprenais ce qu'il disait qu'avec le temps de décalage que nous imposait l'interprète, mais le son de sa voix disait déjà beaucoup.

Il lui a demandé comment elle s'appelait, et elle a penché la tête sur le côté. J'ai cru voir une pensée traverser ses yeux, et maintenant je sais ce qu'elle a songé à cet instant : à quoi cela servait-il qu'elle dise son nom, on l'aurait oubliée dans l'heure ?

Mais elle a répondut, de sa jolie voix énergique, pas tremblante du tout. Elle ressemblait à une reine au milieu de ses nobles faux-culs et enfarinés qui essayaient tant bien que mal de lui ressembler, de me ressembler.

" Marion. "

Je me souviens de ce nom. Je le prononce, le fait rouler sur mes lèvres, le caresse de ma langue, mais je sais que je pourrais faire toutes les vocalises du monde, chanter de toute les manières possibles, jamais je ne pourrais imiter cette voix, cette prononciation pure.

Elle a posé sa question, nous regardant chacun à tours de rôle. Tom m'a donné un coup de coude, et m'a adressé un regard gourmand, carnassier. Je lui ai souris, parce que mon regard devait ressembler au sien en cet instant. Pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais cela elle ne le savait pas.

Dans un allemant hésitant mais impecable, elle a énoncé sa question. L'interprète s'est crue obligée de traduire, mais Gustav lui a fait signe de se taire. J'ai eu l'impression d'être dans un monde où tout était plus léger, ou plus lourd, je ne sais pas. Quelle importance de toute façon ?

Avec les copains, nos regards se sont croisés, une nouvelle fois. On essayait de lire dans les yeux des autres la réponse à cette question qu'on aurait du craindre, et qui nous étouffait maintenant, parce qu'elle nous obligeait à ouvrir les yeux sur une réalité qui nous faisait mal, qui mettait à sac les heures qu'on avait sacrifié à notre musique, à notre art pour en arriver là.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, David m'a fait un signe vague. _Abrège. Evite le sujet. En douceur. Mais fermement._

J'ai bredouillé quelques mots, mais elle n'écoutait déjà plus. Son regard s'était ancré dans le mien, j'avais l'impression de sentir ses doigts serrer mon coeur, et le remettre d'aplomb, ignorant la douleur que cela occasionnait.

Le reste de la soirée s'est passé dans un brouillard épais, mais je crois que cela, je le dois au mal de tête qui m'a assaillit les neurones dès qu'elle a laché mon regard. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est partie avant les autres, sans prendre ni tee-shirt, ni cd dédicassé, sans même boire de cet immonde liquide qu'ils osaient appeler jus d'orange.

Après ça, on est rentrés à l'hotel, et c'est en prenant une cigarette dans mon sac que je l'ai vue, sa lettre. Mes mains ont commencé à trembler violemment, et j'ai tiré une taffe en espérant que cela me soulagerait, m'aiderait. Un rêve. Fébrilement, essayant de me persuader que tout allait bien, j'ai ouvert la feuille, qu'elle avait simplement plié en trois. Tout aussi simplement, au milieu de la page, était calligraphié quelques mots. Du français.

" Moi aussi je sais sourire, et tuer dans un sourire, crier "bravo" à ce qui me déchire le coeur, faire rouler sur mes joues des larmes de crocodile, et sauver les apparences.

On s'inquiète pour toi. Pour vous. Vos sourires sont pâles, vous n'êtes plus que l'ombre de vous même. N'abandonnez pas ces petites dindes qui ne vivent que par vous."

J'ai gardé le mot. Dans mon portefeuille, entre la photo de Tom et moi prêt à déballer nos cadeaux de Noël, et la photo de Tom et Andréas en train de bouder. Je sais que j'aurais sans doute du le montrer aux garçons, mais je l'ai gardé, précieusement, comme une relique, une preuve que c'est vraiment arrivé.

C'était il y a quoi, trois mois ? Peut-être trois et demi. Pas quatre. Notre album marche bien, cartonne même. Nous, on souris devant les caméras. En coulisse, c'est beaucoup plus morose, beaucoup moins brillant. Les paillettes tombent, nos masques se déchirent, et il ne restent plus que nous.

D'un coup de main agile, je remet une mèche de cheveux en place.

Depuis cette rencontre, je ne vois plus rien de la même façon. Et on a parlé, tous les quatres. Bien sur, il n'a jamais été question de Marion. Surtout pas. Mais les choses ont changé, petit à petit. Nous avons réussi à accepter un peu moins d'apparitions télévisées, et avons commencé à travailler un nouvel album, qui me ressemble plus, qui _nous _ressemble plus.

Je sais que rien n'est fait, il nous faut encore nous affranchir de cette emprise que la maison de disque à sur nous.

Je lisse mon tee-shirt, et prend ma respiration. Dans le salon, le reste du groupe et Andréas m'attendent pour fêter Noël. Je sais qu'ils ont prévu de m'offrir cette montre que j'ai vu il y a quelques semaines dans une boutique pommée à Paris. Un modèle unique.

Maintenant je sais : si les gens copient ce que je suis, ils ne le font qu'en apparence. Le style, l'extérieur, tout ça n'est que le complément de la personnalité, et ça, personne ne me la prendra, jamais.

J'ai rencontré mon ange gardien, fugacement, comme une étoile filante. Et comme une étoile filante éclaire le ciel, elle a éclairé ma vie et mon âme, et m'a aidé à voir plus clair dans ma vie.

C'est Noël, et dans quelques jours nous entrerons dans une nouvelle année. Et ce sera une très belle année. Comme les suivantes. Je ne laisserais plus jamais qui que ce soit guider ma vie, guider mon cœur.

C'est Noël, et ma vie prend un nouveau départ.

_Fin, le 25 Décembre 2007._

Séquelle de Vomir cette célébrité : Vivre ma passion.

J'avais gagné ma place pour la venue des Tokio Hotel par hasard, sans trop y croire. J'avais été ravie d'avoir l'occasion de les rencontrer presque en tête à tête, moi qui les avais aimés dès leurs débuts.

D'un autre côté, j'étais un peu déçue par la façon dont ils tournaient, par la sur-commercialisation qui les caractérisait. On ne voyait qu'eux, partout, tout le temps. On entendait qu'eux, et pas toujours en bien. Et ce qu'on disait d'eux avait rarement un rapport avec leur musique : la prétendue homosexualité de Bill, les filles que pouvait se faire Tom, la soit disant démission du groupe par Gustav, toutes ces rumeurs qui inquiétaient tellement ces filles impersonnelles qui s'étaient imprégnées de leur style. Du style de Bill.

Vous me direz, moi, je ne suis pas tellement différente d'elles, que je hais, que je ne respecte pas. Que je ne supporte pas. J'ai adopté un look analogue à celui de Bill, et ce pour des raisons complètement différentes. Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, avec ses cheveux bizarres et ses santiags, ses pantalons droits et ses tee-shirts délirants, j'ai eu une vraie révélation. Je me suis vue en lui, j'ai eu l'impression de voir ce à quoi j'étais faite pour ressembler, ce à quoi je DEVAIS ressembler. Petit à petit, j'ai changé, transformant à ma sauce ce que j'avais vu sur lui, et j'ai affronté le regard des gens sur moi, leurs moqueries sur quelque chose qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Au début, j'étais la seule, et puis quand ils ont commencé à avoir du succès, je suis devenue une imitatrice parmi d'autres.

J'ai vécu avec le groupe, leurs trois albums ( sans compter celui en anglais ), leurs dvd de concert.

Et puis j'ai gagné ces places.

Quand je me suis retrouvée face à eux, toutes ces filles qui hurlaient et qui jacassaient comme des pies.

Je me suis sentie exposée, vulnérable face à ces filles prêtes à tout pour approcher les garçons. Moi qui les plaignait déjà, qui ne supportait déjà pas les groupies, j'ai ressenti une haine profonde envers elles, ou un dégout. Oui, dégout est le mot juste. Je les voyais, eux, si beaux dans leur timidité cachés sous leurs sourires canailles. Et je me demandais ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire dans ce monde qui ne voyait en eux que paquet de billets verts, eux qui transpiraient tellement de cette joie de vivre qui me rendait si heureuse.

Ces derniers mois, ils avaient perdu de leur énergie, de leur rock, mais étaient toujours pour moi des étoiles dans le ciel orageux qu'était ma vie.

Ma vie sentimentale n'était pas à son meilleur point, mes amis me manquaient, orientations différentes obligent, mais quand j'écoutais leur musique je me sentais à ma place dans ce monde, comme si les paroles étaient faites pour moi, comme si ils ne pensaient qu'à moi quand ils chantaient. Je savais que c'était faux, mais ça me réconfortait, et je les aimais avant tout pour leur musique, pour ce qu'ils dégageaient.

Dans ce studio surchauffé, avec ces dindes sans intérêt qui pensaient qu'ils se souviendraient d'elles le lendemain matin. Assise sur ma pauvre chaise, derrière la barrière féminine qui me séparait du groupe, j'écoutais sans grande attention ces questions posées mille fois déjà et dont je connaissais les réponses. Je regardais, autour de mon poignet, la gourmette en argent que j'aimais tellement. « Tokio Hotel fur immer. » J'avais fait graver ces quelques mots dessus, et je m'étais promis que lorsque je j'aurais l'occasion de les rencontrer, je l'offrirais à Bill. Ou au groupe.

Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le temps ce soir là. J'étais tellement secouée que je suis partie comme une voleuse, et je m'en suis voulu ensuite, mais c'était fait.

Cette soirée restait un bon souvenir pour moi, mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises.

Je me lève, écarte la couverture de secours de mes épaules, et me mets sur la pointe des pieds. J'essaie de voir par-dessus la tête des fans devant moi, mais je n'ai jamais été grande. Guillaume (pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Guillaume est la traduction de Bill), derrière moi, m'enlace, et me donne par la même occasion un peu de sa chaleur. Il fait froid, malgré le fait que l'hiver touche à sa fin. Je crois que l'attente de deux jours devant cette immense salle de concert ne contribue pas à désensibiliser au froid.

Je regarde, à mon poignet, la gourmette en argent, qui n'a toujours pas quitté sa place. Je sais qu'elle y restera sans doute encore longtemps, mais je voudrais tenter ma chance de l'offrir à Bill ce soir. Parce que je crois en leur retour. Parce que je crois qu'ils sont capable de réussir la où ils avaient échoué il y a deux ans.

Deux ans que je les ais rencontré pour la première fois de ma vie à cette émission de radio. Deux ans qu'ils ne se sont pas montrés. Peu de temps après ce soir là, un peu après Noël, ils ont annoncé qu'ils prenaient une pause, d'une durée indéterminée, qu'ils quittaient leur maison de disque définitivement et la scène jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent ce qui faisait d'eux les Bill, Tom, Georg et Gustav qui avaient interprété Durch Den Monsun avec talent. Ils voulaient retrouver leurs sources, et montrer qu'ils étaient capable d'être de nouveaux eux même après avoir connu le succès.

Il y a deux mois de cela, à la grande surprise de tous, un album tout noir et argenté a fait son apparition dans les bacs. Juste Tokio Hotel. Album éponyme, rock électrique et tellement dans la lignée de ce qu'ils sont, cocon de la voix de Bill. Tellement eux, tellement beau.

Quand j'ai écouté cet album pour la première fois, couchée sur mon lit, les yeux fermés, les mains le long du corps, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer. Ils avaient réussi. Trouvé un label indépendant, retrouvé leur univers et leur générosité.

Quelques jours après la sortie de l'album, ce dernier était déjà disque de diamant. Du jamais vu. Encore une semaine après, les places du concert auquel je vais assister ont été mises en vente. En une trentaine de minutes, toutes ont été vendues.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'acheter mes places. La déception a été immense, et j'en ai pleuré une fois de plus. Une date unique pour cet album, en France, avant la tournée qui devait commencer six mois plus tard, autant dire que c'était LE concert ou tout le monde voulait aller.

Et puis, il y a une semaine, quand je suis rentrée de cours, avant que mes parents ne rentrent du travail, je suis allée chercher le courrier. Une seule enveloppe, orange, épaisse. Protégée à l'intérieur par du papier bulle. Mon nom noté dessus d'une écriture agréable, masculine.

Je suis rentrée, et une fois arrivée dans ma chambre, je l'ai ouverte. Deux billets sont tombés sur le sol, et pendant leur chute, j'ai eu le temps de lire « Tokio Hotel ». J'ai recommencé à pleurer.

Et maintenant, me voilà, debout devant les immenses portes du stade de France. Un concert au stade de France. C'est énormissime ! Derrière moi, mon chéri trépigne. Il n'a jamais vraiment aimé ce groupe. Mais ma meilleure amie est en Norvège en voyage scolaire, et choisir entre mes deux autres amies qui aiment le groupe était totalement impossible.

J'entends les filles autour de moi se demander si Bill et Tom sont toujours aussi beaux. Aucun mot sur Gustav ou Georg. Je crois que s'ils avaient quitté le groupe cela ne ferait aucune différence pour ces idiotes. Je pensais que l'absence et la discrétion des garçons les avait débarrassés de ces groupies gueulantes, mais visiblement non. D'un autre côté, peu importe. J'ai la certitude en moi que mon amour pour eux est légitime, juste, respectueux.

Nous sommes enfin entrés. Deuxième rang dans la fosse, juste là ou Tom va se placer. J'ai hâte. A un point, je crois que je n'avais jamais autant tremblé à l'idée de les voir, et d'entendre leur musique. Dans quelques minutes, les lumières vont s'éteindre, et ils feront leur entrée sur la scène. Les milliers de personnes présentes hurleront à s'en faire éclater les cordes vocales. Moi aussi, je hurlerais, ou peut-être pas.

Les lumières sont éteintes, et les filles se bousculent un peu plus. En d'autres circonstances je me plaindrais, mais cette euphorie me fait du bien. Je me sens compressée, écrasée, complètement en-compotée, mes pieds n'ont jamais autant souffert, mes cheveux s'agrippent à la fermeture éclair de la fille derrière moi, mais peu m'importe. Je me sens bien, à ma place. Guillaume se glisse derrière moi, et m'embrasse doucement dans le cou. Puis se recule. Il sait que ce moment m'appartient, qu'il ne doit pas interférer entre la musique et moi. C'est comme ça. Je déteste qu'on m'empêche d'écouter de la musique, qu'on se mette entre le rock et moi.

Tout à coup, les projecteurs sur scène s'activent, prennent vie, donnent vie à la salle. Des milliers de bras se lèvent, des dizaines de centaines de sourires se forment dans la même fraction de seconde. Si tout le monde pouvait être harmonie comme le sont les fans de Tokio Hotel pour leur groupe, je crois que cette terre serait un paradis.

Le décors est sobre, un tabouret est posé dans un coin, et à l'exception du matériel habituel – amplis, batterie, guitare, basse etc. – la scène est vide. Je n'ai pas le temps d'en voir plus que Tom surgit du côté, à quelques mètres de moi seulement. Deux, peut-être trois. Il a grandit, et ses vêtements, bien que toujours amples, le sont moins qu'avant. Ses dreads flottent librement sur ses épaules qui semblent plus charpentées qu'avant, et sans son éternelle casquette, il fait moins gamin. Peut-être que c'est du à ses joues, moins enfantines. Il prend sa guitarde, plaque quelques accords, et redresse la tête. Son sourire est immense, et de la où je suis, je vois ses yeux briller. Les larmes menacent de tomber, mais il ne fait pas un geste. Il est heureux, rien de plus.

Puis viennent Georg et Gustav, en même temps. Ils sont magnifiques. Tous les deux ont énormément grandis, surtout Gustav en fait, qui reste très large d'épaules, très blond, et dont le sourire, que tous savons très rare, est un vrai bol de bonheur pur. Torse nu, il s'avance sur le devant de la scène, et fait de grands signes. Il est beau, comme ça, ses cheveux ont poussé, un peu, juste ce qu'il faut pour lui donner cette maturité qui semblait lui manquer, qui le faisait paraître si fragile, si désireux qu'on prenne soin de lui. Je remarque un tatouage sur son biceps droit, mais à vrai dire je n'ai pas trop le temps de voir de quoi il s'agit, puisque c'est maintenant Georg qui s'avance. Il n'a pas vraiment changé, son style est toujours le même. Toujours aussi massif. A un moment, il rit dans son micro, et ce son m'électrise. J'adore son rire, tellement spontané, tellement pur, encore une fois.

Et puis, vient le moment que tous attendaient. Bill apparait au fond de la scène. Il est grand, ses cheveux toujours aussi longs, mais uniquement noirs, lissés sous un bonnet noir. Son Tee-shirt The Icon, rouge, tout usé, lui va magnifiquement bien. Mieux que jamais. En dessous se dessinent ses muscles. Il n'a pas beaucoup grandit, lui, à l'exception des autres. Je vois une branche de l'étoile de son bas-ventre. Il sourit. Tout simplement. Et moi, comme une conne, je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues. Guillaume me tient la main, et moi je continue à pleurer. Je tourne la tête derrière moi, j'ai l'impression que les garçons peuvent me voir, qu'ils vont se moquer de ma stupidité. Les deux filles derrière moi pleurent, et je devine qu'elles ne sont pas les seules.

Bien, je ne suis pas la seule conne dans cette salle alors.

POV Bill.

Je rentre dans les coulisses. Tom me suit de près, et derrière viennent Georg et Gustav, qui est soutenu par Georg.

Je rentre dans notre loge, et claque la porte derrière moi. Je sais que Gus et Géo ne suivront pas, qu'ils préfèrent décompresser un peu avec le reste du staff.

J'ai retrouvé la scène. Enfin. Après deux ans d'absence, deux ans de travail acharné, j'ai enfin retrouvé mon oxygène, mon âme.

Je m'assois sur une chaise, raide, en bois, la moins confortable. J'ai besoin de redescendre sur terre, de me remettre de mes émotions. Il y a une rencontre de prévue dans quelques minutes avec les VIP, et même si elles ne seront qu'une dizaine, c'est toujours fatiguant ce genre de chose.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, et Tom entre. Je reconnais sa démarche, son souffle saccadé, comme après l'amour, son parfum tellement unique. Il tire une chaise à côté de moi, et s'y installe à l'envers.

C'était magique, je murmure.

Ca m'avait manqué.

Sa réponse est simple, brève, mais il est comme ça Tom : pas besoin de beaucoup de mots pour s'exprimer, contrairement à moi. Les grands discours, les phrases longues et compliquées, les rimes aussi, c'est mon truc à moi. Sans doute un des seuls qu'on ne partage pas.

Il a raison mon frère. C'était merveilleux. Cette sensation d'euphorie qui montait des fans, ce sentiment de joie liquide qui me brulait les veines, je ne m'en remets pas. J'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois. En fait C'EST la première fois que je prends autant mon pied, que je donne et reçoit autant du public. Et je sais que Gus et Géo ressentent la même chose.

J'ai une pensée pour David. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il devient, il a cessé de nous donner des nouvelles du jour où on lui a dit vouloir faire partie d'un label indépendant. Que rêver de mieux ? Faire notre propre musique, telle qu'on l'aime, sans avoir à restreindre la virulence des paroles ou la violence de la musique de peur de déplaire au marché. De ne pas faire de chiffre. Mein Gott, comme je hais ce mot!

Je me penche et pose ma tête sur l'épaule de mon frère. C'est seulement à son contact, si paisible, malgré le feu qui je sais brûle en lui, que je me prends compte de mes tremblements.

J'imagine la tête des journalistes ou des paparazzis s'ils nous voyaient dans cette position, forme humaine de l'amour et de la tendresse.

Il pose ses lèvres sur mon crâne et y dépose un baiser tout doux, comme quand on était gamins ou tout jeune adolescents, et qu'on pleurait ensemble au fond de mon lit de voir notre petite vie bien protégée, bien rangée, devenir cette pute de vie que nous avons pourtant tellement cherché à fuir.

Je crois qu'on a réussi. Ces deux années ont été magnifiques, et ont prit fin en beauté avec ce concert. Nous avons visité la France, les Etats-Unis, où nous avons chanté dans de petites salles dans lesquelles les spectateurs ne venaient que parce qu'il n'y avait rien au programme télé. Nous avons passé la plupart de notre temps sur la route, entre Hambourg ou Berlin et les îles du Pacifique et de l'océan Indien que nous aimons tellement.

Nous avons retrouvé notre musique, notre amitié aussi. Trouvé notre amour. Assumé ce que quelques mois auparavant nous aurions rejeté en bloc. Que j'aime Tom en tant que frère où en tant qu'homme de ma vie, quelle différence ? Je l'aime, et cet amour est inébranlable. Nous vivons, au jour le jour, et quand les gens sauront, rien ne changera. Quitter la scène n'est plus un problème maintenant. On l'a fait une fois. Rien ne nous empêche de recommencer.

Je pense souvent à cette fille. Marion. Tellement belle, tellement émouvante. Son regard, fouillant mon âme dans ses recoins les plus intimes, atteignant presque le pouvoir que Tom a sur moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je lui ai envoyé deux places. VIP. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, mais j'ai envie qu'elle soit la. Il m'a semblé la voir dans le public, mais j'ai peur d'avoir mal vu, et je refuse d'avoir confondu une vague fan avec elle.

Tom pose sa main sur ma cuisse, et je relève la tête. Il me fait un grand sourire, et je me penche pour l'embrasser. Ca fait bizarre de dire ça hein ? Choqué ? Vous voulez savoir ? Ca va plus loin, tous les matins, tous les soirs, le jour, la nuit, partout, dans la chambre, la cuisine, le bus, la chambre, sauvagement, tendrement, passionnément. Moi au dessus, lui sur moi, dans toutes les positions, criant ou chuchotant le nom de l'autre, d'une voix trop rauque pour ne pas connoter autre chose qu'un amour purement fraternel ou qu'un désir vulgairement passager.

Son piercing caressant mes tatouages, là où étrangement la peau est restée plus sensible que de raison, le mien provoquant sa langue, sa fierté, sa virilité. Et je me fous que nos gémissements, nos cris, nos râles de plaisir réveillent l'étage, l'hôtel, le quartier même. S'ils réveillaient le monde entier, j'en serais heureux. Tous pourraient voir l'amour, le vrai, à l'œuvre, malgré l'étrangeté du choix pour les deux acteurs principaux. Tous sauraient qui nous sommes, tous auraient un sujet de conversation. Et même si au début on ne parlerait que d'inceste, je sais qu'avec le temps on ne mentionnera plus que l'amour sans limite qui unissait deux hommes.

Il faut qu'on y aille, il murmure.

Embrasse-moi encore.

J'exige, beaucoup, je sais. Mais il est ma vie, son sourire est mon rayon de soleil, et je suis en train de devenir complètement guimauve.

Je me lève et on sort tous les deux, main dans la main, comme à nos début, quand on était trop petits pour voir au dessus des têtes de ceux qui disaient vouloir nous protéger des risques du métier. Georg et Gustav nous regardent venir avec un demi-sourire. Ils savent depuis peu de temps, et il leur faudra sans doute un peu de temps pour avaler la nouvelle. Mais ils le feront, parce qu'ils nous aiment, parce que nous sommes amis, frères de cœur.

Tous ensembles, nous entrons dans la salle réservée aux VIP. Je lâche la main de Tom, qui a le temps de tracer un petit cœur dans la paume de ma main. Plus romantique que lui tu meures.

Inconsciemment, ou peut-être que si, je la cherche dans la pièce. J'attends ce moment depuis tellement longtemps, mon cœur bas à une vitesse folle. Et là, mon regard croise le sien. Je m'approche, et je béni les fans d'être incapables de lire l'heure et d'arriver au bon moment à un rendez-vous.

Elle est au fond de cette salle, et à côté d'elle est assis un type. Il a l'air assez baraqué, le genre armoire à glace. Il la couve d'un regard amoureux, et je suis soudain heureux qu'une parfaite étrangère ait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aime aussi fort.

Plus j'approche et plus son regard est brillant. Je sens le regard de Tom dans mon dos, mais je refuse de me retourner. Je la vois se lever, et sa main gauche farfouille à la recherche de quelque chose dans sa manche droite. Quand je suis tout prêt d'elle, je pose mes lèvres sur sa joue, et je sens son parfum enivrant. J'aurai pu tomber amoureux d'elle. Ou peut-être pas. On dirait un ange. On ne tombe pas amoureux d'un ange. Ca les salit.

Je vois enfin ce qu'elle tient dans la main. Une gourmette. Elle la pose dans ma main, et dépose à son tour un baiser sur ma joue. Son copain sourit, et sort l'enveloppe orange de sa poche. Cette enveloppe que je lui ai envoyée, il y a quelque chose dedans. Je la prends, mais je n'ose pas l'ouvrir tout de suite.

J'entends les autres fans arriver. Je me dépèche de retrouver Tom et les copains à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Me voilà dans la fosse aux lions. Allez Bill, prend ton courage à deux mains. Une fois de plus, je croise son regard, et elle me sourit. Je baisse les yeux sur la gourmette, et y lit l'inscription. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Tom s'approche et les essuie doucement, sans poser de questions. Merci. Je t'aime.

Je prends ma vie. Je suis heureux. Je me sens puissant, amoureux aussi. Avec Tom à mes côtés, Gus et Géo pour veiller sur nous, pour réclamer aussi de mon attention, Marion surveillant de loin ma vie, je sais que rien ne pourra plus jamais me détruire comme j'ai failli l'être il y a deux ans de cela.

Sans trop réfléchir, je me penche et embrasse Tom à la commissure de la lèvre. Je ne sais pas si elles ont vu, je m'en fou. Je sens le sourire de Marion, et du coin de l'œil je la vois sortir, main dans la main, avec son copain.

Mais … et la photo ?

* * *

Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai mis ensemble les deux parties de l'OS, parce que je pense que c'est mieux de le lire en une seule fois.

_Edit _: je tiens à corriger une erreur, que Makie a eut la gentillesse de me montrer : Bill est le diminutif de William, qui est la traduction de Guillaume. Merci.


End file.
